Hiss
H I S S All my life, I have been shunned. Now I'm out of the shadows, rebo- hah! I almost got through that with a serious voice! This oc belongs to me. Do not steal him, or I don't know what I'll do, but it will not be fun. Amazing coding by stardust! A P P E A R A N C E Welcome! I know I look... different, but I'm still a salesdragon! Hiss is a tall dragon, with a long snout and big, almost unblinking eyes. his horns curve upward and outward a bit, making way for his pretty yellow frill that flutters in dramatically a gentle breeze. His posture is that of a swordsman, relaxed, but ready to leap into action. He has long, spindly legs that are somewhat well-muscled. Large wings adorn his back, almost the same size as a SkyWings'. His tail is abnormally long, and he doesn't bother to curl in his barbs. Hiss often tilts his snout down, like he doesn't care about anything. His snout always seems to be adorned with a dazzling smile. He practically radiates fun times, daring, and perhaps some explosions (by the cindery-smoke scent that sticks to his scales). Hiss looks to be, well... relatively typical if you just steal a glance at him. If you just look at his head, you see a perfectly normal, totally typical SandWing. He has yellow-orange scales. Pale yellow horns, pure black eyes, yellow frill, he occasionally wears a dazzling ruby earring... From his shoulders up, actually he isn't remotely strange at all. From his forelegs down, he is, well... not typical. He has long, toothpick forelegs that are a sickly shade of pale leaf green. His scales fade into a creamy lime green color, with red markings rimmed with canary-feather yellow, and always seem to be darker then they are due to the fact he makes things explode in his spare time. His large, strong wings are a darker shade of solid green similar to that of his scales, but with a little cream white added, closer to a pretty shade of bright grass green. His underscales go from peach to pale yellow. His frill converts to burgundy spikes that all the way down to his tails. Yes, tails ''plural. Two long, wonderfully green( slightly darker then his mainscales, more like a forest green) strangely prehensile tails that have long red spikes at the end, as well as a pale green barb. He is undoubtedly one of the weirdest dragons on Pyrrhia. Hiss often doesn't wear accessories, due to the fact he thinks they are cliché, and says they weigh him down and 'cramp his style'. When he does wear something like a scarf or jewelry, he wears a divine glitter earring he stole from a traveling merchant. P E R S O N A L I T Y ''How many stars did you give me? Hiss is layered, to say the least. He is repetitive, somewhat helpful, has a childish imagination, quite immature, and a tad annoying on the outside, but is tender and interesting on the inside. But he is almost always excused for an idiot that does his best but always messes up, and he knows and hates it. He strives to be funny, charismatic, and cool, but that only made him into a reckless daredevil and partial sociopath. When other dragons point that out, it only seems to make him even more determined. Deep, deep down, in his core, Hiss is the funniest, kindest most wonderful dragon ever. Deep, deep, deeeeeep down. The thing about Hiss is that he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He isn't stupid, he is just... vertically challenged. He isn't the best social dragon, either. He isn't very sympathetic either, and generally bad with other dragons, unless they are his customers. H I S T O R Y Now, about me. Note: This history is only explaining incredibly important events in Hiss' life. Greenish light seeped through the leaf windows of Arabia's small home, shining on a sole radioactive green egg. Arabia was sweeping the already spotless blue carpets, when the egg started to wiggle. And again, and again, until a crack appeared. A crack. Which meant only one thing. Her egg was hatching. More cracks appeared, and a dragonet burst out. A very, very strange one. The dragonet's curious black eyes fell on her. She promptly picked him up, opened the door, and set him outside, then slammed the door. This is Hiss' first memory. The enticing smell of roasted camel wafting through the air. A two-month-old Hiss sneaks behind the stall reaching one small green talon for a smoking piece of camel. The owner turned around, looking down at his. For a split second, the dragon was silent, and only the sound of the sizzling meat could be heard. Then the dragon shrieked, a jarring high-pitched noise that hurt Hiss's ears so much, he started to cry. This is Hiss' fifteenth memory. Hiss wandered through the Scorpion Den, two years old now. He had just stolen a piece of cow, and was nibbling on it contentedly. He had learned to not care when dragons, screamed, looked away, gossiped, or pointed. He looked the way he looked, nothing could change that. Three dragons came up, wearing black masks. 'Hey!' one of them said, then sauntered closer, reaching for the cow. 'Freak, lemme take that cow for ya.' Hiss walked away, and they walked after him. 'Give it.' the same one stepped forward, arching his tail. Hiss felt anger surge through him. He leaped forward, grabbed the bully (who tried to wriggle away), then stabbed the SandWing in the heart and head with his tails, snarled at the other two, and took off. This is Hiss' two hundred and fifth memory. A four year old Hiss soared above a lake, flying in circles. He stopped suddenly, then dove straight into the watery murk. He came out with an admirable fish. He took it to shore, and lit it on fire. He took a couple bites, then stopped. Rustling. Then a little brown bunny popped out of the bushes. He held out a talon to it. The bunny hopped closer and closer, and then onto Hiss's talon. He held it level to his snout, wonder sparkling in his eyes. 'I'll call you Cracker, and love you forever.' He decided, giving the bunny a hug. This is Hiss' seven hundred and forty-eight memory. R E L A T I O N S H I P S I guess there are some people I hate. Arabia: Hiss remembers the path she set him on all those years ago, and he utterly hates her for it. If he could find her, he would kill her in the most painful way he could think of. NEGATIVE Cracker: Hiss absolutely adores his pet, and would fly to the ends of the earth for her. He loves to sleep with her nestled in between his arms and neck. POSITIVE T R I V I A I am ''very ''special. *Hiss was based off of Barf and Belch from HTTYD. *He is a partial sociopath due to the fact dragons slowly poked away parts of his common sense. *About the strangest-looking dragon in all of Pyrrhia. *For some reason he loves the idea of a Jackalope. *Has a pet bunny named Cracker G A L L E R Y ''I may look strange, but that doesn't mean I look ''bad! Screenshot 20190709-155417.jpg 20190711_173922.jpg|By me! A6E2E300-628C-4A32-94DC-84835B77934D.jpeg|By Sal! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)